Merci les amis
by grenouilette59
Summary: Naruto est toujours présent pour ses amis, mais seront-ils là pour lui?


**Amitié**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

_°°…°°_ pensée de Naruto

**…** parole de Kyuubi

Seul dans son appartement, allonger sur son canapé, le jeune ninja du nom de Naruto Uzumaki, tentait de savoir depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état. Depuis quelques jours, il était fatigué sans pour autant pousser son entrainement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, c'est à peine si il arriver à ce concentrer sur une conversation avec ses amis.

Quelque heures plutôt leur Hokage avait voulu leur donnaient une mission, mais comme elle avait remarqué la fatigue plus qu'évidente sur le visage de son protégé, elle avait donc décidé de leur accorder du repos.

Mais cela ne l'aider en rien, le sachant pas au mieux de sa forme, Sakura sa coéquipière avait passé quelque heures en sa compagnie, il en était ressortie aussi fatiguer que les jours ou il manque cruellement de sommeil. Même Sasuke le taciturne était venu aux nouvelles, il faut dire aussi qu'il était rare pour eux que le jeune Uzumaki ce laisse allé.

Ce disant qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferais du bien, Naruto ouvris la fenêtre menant sur la ville pour contemplé l'agitation dans la rue, mais la il fut surpris. Rien, il n'entendait rien, pourtant en ce milieu d'après midi comme à son habitude, la ville débordée de monde et était bruyante mais aucun son ne lui parvenait.

Souhaitant comprendre ce qu'il lui arriver, Naruto s'adressa à Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues enfermer en son sien :

_°°Kyu ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?°°_

****Qu'est ce qui t'arrive microbe ?****

_°°Entent-tu du bruit venant de dehors ?°°_

****Bien sur ! Avec tout le bruit qu'ils font dit moi comment je peux dormir en paye ?****

_°°Kyu !... Je crois que j'ai un problème !°°_

****De quoi tu parle Naruto ? ****demanda le démon inquiet d'entendre la peur dans la voie de son hôte.

_°°Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'entends plus rien !°°_

****Tu n'entends plus rien ! Bizarre pourtant je suis sur de t'avoir soigné****

_°°Pourquoi n'aurais tu soigner ? Je n'ai rien pourtant !°°_

****Ecoute microbe, je savais que tu étais long à la détente mais quand même. Tu te souviens de ta dernière mission, lors de ton combat tu as était blesser à la tête, comme d'habitude je t'ai soigné mais je ne penser pas qu'il resterait des séquelles. ****

_°°Tu veux dire que je suis comme ça depuis la semaine dernière ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit j'aurais était voir Sakura ou la vielle pour qu'elle regarde !°°_

****Douterais tu de ma capacité à te soigné ?****

_°°Je dois répondre franchement ? Mais en attendant je vais faire comment ? Si la vielle apprend que je n'arrive pas à entendre je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. °°_

****Pour le moment, je vais essayer une chose tu vas me dire si tu entends de nouveau, tu vas rester comme ça le temps que je te soigne de nouveau… … alors tu entends quelque chose ?****

_°°Non je n'entends toujours rien ! Kyu…je …qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?°°_

****Panique pas gamin, pour le moment je vais te dire ce que tes amis te dissent. Tu pourras toujours les sentirent s'approchés grâce à leur chakra. ****

_°°Merci Kyuubi°°_

Ce système fonctionna quelque jours, mais gère plus Naruto perdais tout intérêt pour une quelconque conversation, s'isoler vis-à-vis de ses amis, préférer passer le plus clair de son temps dans un endroit isolée ou il était sur de ne pas avoir de bruit.

Ses amis eux s'inquiétaient vraiment du comportement des plus étranges du plus turbulent des ninjas de leur village. Les sensei pensés que Kyuubi fait quelque misère à son hôte et que c'était pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même qu'il s'isolé. Ils en touchèrent quelques mots à leur hokage, qui le mit discrètement sous surveillance.

Naruto était assit seul dans une clairière, tentant d'écouter les bruits de la nature qui l'entourer. Plonger dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas plus attention que ça à ce que lui disait son démon, qui l'informer de l'arriver de son coéquipier.

De son côté, Sasuke qui avait vu son coéquipier partir vers la forêt, avait décidé de le suivre pour lui parler entre amis, et savoir ce qui pouvais bien lui arriver. Une fois à la hauteur du blond, il le trouva perdu dans ses pensées. Fessant un peu de bruit pour signaler sa présence, ne le fessant pas réagir, Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui regarda autour de lui paniquer, avant de voir son coéquipier et de ce calmé.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive dobe ?

-…

-dobe ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux teme ?demanda Naruto sans avoir comprit ce que le brun lui demander.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu ne reste pas avec les autre et tu…

-Je représente quoi pour toi Sasuke ?

-T'es blond ou quoi dobe ? Sa va t'apporter quoi de le savoir ?

-Dobe ! J'aurais du m'en douter, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une dobe aux yeux de tous pourquoi il en serait autrement pour celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. Déclara Naruto sens ce rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix

-Naruto ! Ecoute pour moi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami, et je me fais beaucoup de soucie pour toi. Si je ne t'apprécier pas même un peu croit-tu que je serais venu voir ce qui t'arriver ?

-Oui pour te fiche de moi après.

Sasuke regarda son ami qui avait la tête baiser, il lui semblait qu'il mettait plus de temps avant de répondre à ses questions et ne relever aucune des insultes qu'il avait pu lui faire. Sans rien rajouter, il s'assit au coté de Naruto, attendant que celui-ci accepte de lui parler ce qu'il ne tarda pas de faire.

-Tu te souviens de notre dernière mission hors de Konoha ?

-hum, répondit Sasuke ne sachant pas ou il voulait en venir

-…Tu te souviens que j'ai étais toucher à la tête ? Parce que moi je ne m'en souviens pas, mais Kyuubi m'a soigner comme il a put et… je…

-Attends tu dis avoir était blesser lors de ce combat ! Mais je ne me souviens pas que ce fût le cas, même quand Sakura a regardé elle à dit que ce n'était pas ton sang.

-…Bin il faut croire qu'elle c'est tromper, parce que il s'agissait bien de mon sang. Kyuubi m'a soigner tout de suite c'est peut être pour ça qu'elle a crue que je n'étais pas blesser. Mais sa a eu des conséquences au quel il n'avait pas pensé.

-Comme ?

-… Comme le fait que sur le long terme je sois…

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire ne te force pas Naruto

-...Il le faut bien, je ne peux même plus être un ninja, j'ai tout perdu. Même être hokage n'a plus de sens. Comment quelqu'un comme moi, peux devenir quelqu'un qu'on respecte, je serais surtout une fois de plus au centre des moqueries et…

-Ne parle pas comme ça Naruto, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tout nos amis seront d'accord avec moi si on leur demander, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui peux te mettre dans cet état, de nous tous tu es bien le dernier que je voyais baisser les bras si rapidement.

-…Ca m'aurais vraiment plus de t'entendre parler au temps Sasuke.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

-…L'ors de ce combat j'ai… était toucher à la tête Sasuke et j'ai …je ne peux plus rien entendre.

-Je ne te crois pas !

-…C'est pourtant le cas, c'est Kyuubi qui me répète tous ce que tu me dis, et toute les conversations que je peux avoir avec les autres me fatigues énormément sa me demande beaucoup de concentration pour arriver à comprendre ce qui est dit, je ne suis pas comme toi je ne peux pas lire sur les lèvres. Kyuubi me conseille tout le temps de voir mamie pour qu'elle trouve une solution.

-Tu ne veux pas aller la voir ! Pourquoi ?

-…Je…j'ai peur qu'elle m'interdît de continuer les missions, toute ma vie j'ai voulu être Hokage et maintenant que je n'entends plus je ne sais même pas ce que vais bien pouvoir faire. Il n'y a toujours eu que ça qui me permettait de tenir jours après jours et aujourd'hui… le reste de sa phrase, fut perdu dans les sanglots qu'il lâcher enfin depuis qu'il avait appris sa surdité.

Surpris de ce qu'il entendait et de voir le plus énergique des ninjas ce mettre à pleurer devant lui, l'Uchiwa par un élan de compassion, pris son ami dans ses bras pour le consoler et par la même lui montré son soutiens.

Une fois Naruto calmé, les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent au village ou Sasuke invita son ami à manger des ramens dans son restaurant préféré. Après leur repas, l'Uchiwa raccompagna Naruto jusqu'à chez lui et passa le reste de l'après midi en sa compagnie.

Allongé sur son lit, Naruto ce maudit d'avoir parlé de son état à Sasuke et s'attendait à avoir des railleries dès le lendemain. De son coté le dernier des Uchiwa ce demander comme il avait pu passer à coté d'une chose pareil, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Naruto mettait du temps avant de répondre et ne réagissait plus au quart de tour à la moindre occasion. Il s'endormit en cherchant un moyen de pouvoir aider son ami.

Le lendemain, au lieu de rendez vous de l'équipe 7, Sasuke et Sakura attendaient patiemment le reste de leur équipe. Le brun avait trouvé une solution pour aider son ami quelque temps tout du moins, le temps qu'il le décide à aller voir Tsunade. A l'arriver de son coéquipier, Sakura agit comme à son habitude et l'ignora, Sasuke quant à lui, s'avança vers le blond, lui sourit et lui parla de manière à ce que Sakura ne puisse entendre.

-Je crois que j'ai une solution pour que tu puisses rester avec nous mais pour cela il va falloir que nous travaillions ensemble et régulièrement.

-…Tu pence à quoi ?

-A un entrainement qui nécessite que tu te serves de tes autres sens.

-…Tu crois que sa peux marcher ?

-Je ne sais pas mais on ne perd rien à essayer !

-… Oui, …merci Sasuke

-De rien, je ne tiens pas temps que sa que mon meilleur rival se voit dans l'obligation de déclarer forfait, alors autant pour une fois ce donner un coup de main.

Les garçons ne dirent plus rien puisque leur coéquipière et leur sensei ce rapprochait d'eux. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à faire des missions de nettoyage de jardin. En fin d'après midi, les jeunes hommes ce retrouvèrent sur leur terrain d'entrainement ou ils pourraient commencer l'entrainement de Naruto.

De tout leur amis, Shikamaru était de loin le plus intelligeant, il avait bien remarquer que contrairement à leur habitude Naruto et Sasuke ne passer plus leur temps à ce disputer, et même que pour une fois c'était l'Uchiwa qui fessait le plus gros de la conversation, ce qui en aucun cas n'était normale.

Cherchant à assouvir sa curiosité, Shikamaru alla poser quelque questions mine de rien aux deux concerner et découvrit que Naruto avait un problème qui s'avéré plus grave qu'il ne le pensé. Voulant à tout pris savoir ce qui pouvait à ce point changer les deux garçons, il ce mit en tête de les espionnaient et fut surpris de voir le type d'entrainement que les deux coéquipiers pratiquer.

Sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient observés, Naruto et Sasuke, décidèrent de mettre Shikamaru dans la confidence. Celui-ci fut surpris d'apprendre la surdité de son ami et tout comme l'Uchiwa décida de prêté main forte à Naruto tout en tentant de le persuadait d'en parler à leur Hokage.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, de plus en plus de ses amis apprirent pour son handicap et d'un commun accord, ils n'en parlèrent à aucun de leur professeurs. Mais ce n'était s'en compté sur leur Hokage qui leur avait donné l'ordre de surveiller Naruto. De ce fait, Kakachi le sensei de l'Uzumaki appris son état de santé et alla en informer sa supérieur.

Rapidement Tsunade convoqua Naruto et ses amis dans son bureau pour savoir de quoi il en retourner réellement. Ils ce retrouvèrent donc tous dans le bureau des Hokage, attendant que le blond ce décident enfin à parler.

-Naruto, tu sais que …

-Je suis désoler mamie, j'aurais du t'en parler tout de suite, mais Kyuubi voulais d'abord tenter quelque chose sens que tu interviennes. Il espérer pouvoir me soigner et faire en sorte à ce que personne ne remarque jamais mon état.

- De quel état parles-tu ? Tu es malade ? demanda le chef du village

-… Je … je ne vous entends plus.

-Depuis quand ? Et comment tu fais pour répondre à mais questions ?

-…Je peux répondre à tes questions parce que Kyuubi me répète tout ce que vous dites et que Sasuke m'apprend à lire sur les lèvres. En ce qui est depuis quand je suis dans cet état, d'après Kyuubi un mois peu être plus.

-Un mois, et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit et encore parce que j'en ai eu vent par un de vos sensei et il n'est pas venu à l'esprit de quelqu'un que j'aurais pu le soigner.

-…Tu ne peux pas mamie, même Kyuubi n'y es pas parvenue.

Sans rien ajouter, Naruto défit son bandeau frontal et le déposa sur le bureau avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regarde surpris de ses occupants avant d'être rapidement suivit par Sasuke.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincue pour si peu, Tsunade fit des recherches pour aidé au mieux son protégé, pour elle comme pour ses amis il était impensable que Naruto abandonne son rêve, même si pour cela elle devait taire l'état de santé du blond.

Rassemblé au magasin de ramens, les ninjas de la génération de Naruto, prenaient positions pour soutenir leur ami quelque soit la décision que prendrait leur Hokage sans ce douter que celle-ci chercher un remède. Sans en avoir fait part à l'Uzumaki, il avait était convenu qu'ils feraient front ensemble pour le garder dans leur rang, quitte à déserter le village si nécessaire. Ils savaient tous que leur décisions ferraient pencher la balance de leur côté surtout que parmi eux il y avait quand même quatre futur chef de clan, et deux chefs dont ils étaient les dernier représentant.

Il fallut près de deux mois pour que Tsunade trouve un semblant solution et fasse venir Naruto pour lui administré un traitement. Lui ayant stipulé qu'il y avait de forte chance de ne pas fonctionner, n'ayant pas d'autre solution Naruto accepta le traitement.

Après quelque heure passer dans la salle d'opération, Tsunade ressorti accompagner de sa disciple pour ce diriger devant les amis du blond pour les informer que le traitement s'était bien dérouler et qu'il fallait maintenant attendre que son patient ce réveille pour être sur qu'il n'y ai aucun problème.

Dans une chambre à l'écart, Naruto ce réveiller doucement sous l'œil vigilent de ses coéquipiers. Une fois sur qu'il était bien réveiller, Tsunade lui fit passer quelque test qui ne montrer aucune amélioration.

Il fallut attendre une dizaine de jours avant de découvrir que le traitement avait quelque peu fonctionner. De temps à autre, l'hôte de Kyuubi parvenait à percevoir quelque son, mais gère plus. L'hokage avait souhaité renouveler le traitement, en fit par au principal concerner qui ne souhaitât pas le poursuivre. Disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il lui avait déjà fallut attendre dix jour avant de pouvoir percevoir quelque chose et il pouvait bien encore attendre un peu pour une guérison total, surtout que grâce à ses amis, il avait put améliorer son entrainement.

Tout le temps que dura le rétablissement, cinq mois en tout, les amis de Naruto restèrent à ses côté pour lui remonté le morale et le soutenir du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient le plus turbulent des ninjas du village cacher de la feuille.

Fin


End file.
